The Chase View: A Percy Jackson Rewrite
by NEPatriot97
Summary: The Chase View; noun- a fanfiction written by NEPatriot97. It is the first story of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians rewritten from Annabeth's point of view. Contains slight percabeth and action and adventure.Sorry about not updating. I'll do that soon
1. The Prolouge

Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

**The Prologue**...

"_Go on without me," she yelled over the rain. I stared desperately at her, then at the crowd of creatures coming toward us. _

"_But-"_

"_Just go! Get Grover and get out of here!"_

_Tears and rain blurred my vision, and Luke held my hand._

"_We won't leave you, Thalia."_

"_They want me Luke, not you three. If I don't face them now, when will I?"_

"_When you're trained!"_

_She shook her head sadly. "They won't leave me alone. I wouldn't be able to do anything without be afraid I'll get killed. I have face them. Alone."_

"_Thalia! Please don't! We'll help," I begged, running to her grabbing her hand and tugging her to the valley. _

"_Annabeth! Just go. You'll understand."_

_Grover cut in. "I'm supposed to protect you! This is suicide."_

"_I'd rather die then be hunted for the rest of my life."_

"_We'll help you!"_

"_No! Just go!" She was getting angry now. _

_The monsters were getting closer. She glanced at them anxiously, and I saw fear in her eyes. But I also saw determination and I knew her mind wouldn't be changed. Grover stared at her, angry. _

"_Thalia! Don't be so stupid. You can't fight them on your own! You need our help!"_

"_No, I don't."_

_She hugged Grover tightly. After a moment, he hugged her back. I knew that she had won. She went over to Luke and held him tight, and whispered something into his ear. A tear slipped down his cheek. Finally Thalia hugged me. Through her wet clothes, I felt her heart beat, slow and steady, sure of itself. I hugged her back, crying hard. Luke grabbed my hand pulled through the barrier, followed by Grover. _

_The monsters were only yards away from her, and she lifted her sword and shield. We ran down the hill, but I stopped and watched her. _

_She swung her sword and decapitated a monster, and as soon as the sword swiped through that one, she turned and killed another. But there were too many. Slowly, they surrounded her, and I could just barely see her fighting. One monster stabbed her in the back when she was turned away, and she fell to the ground. _

"_No!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I pulled away from Luke, and stumbled up the hill, frantic to get to her. _

"_Annabeth!" Luke called, running after me. He caught my arms and pulled me down to the ground. Thunder rumbled, louder than ever before. The ground shook with the noise. _

_Lightning shot through the sky, and it hit Thalia in the back. She arched, and was lifted off the ground. I watched, horrified, as she glowed in the air. Her face was peaceful, her eyes distant and her smile calm. _

_I struggled, but Luke held me down. Just as quickly as it had came the lightning disappeared, as did Thalia. I heard a blood curdling scream. Horrified, I realized it was mine. The monsters disappeared in a storm of sand, leaving the hill like nothing had happened. _

_I screamed and yelled. _

"_Thalia! No!"_

_Suddenly exhausted, I collapsed onto the ground crying. Tears streamed down my face like never before. I didn't know how long I cried for before Luke lifted me up and carried me down to the farmhouse. _

_Thalia... _


	2. Bull against Boy

Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

**The New Kid Fights a Bull Man...**

"To the gods!" Chiron said, raising his glass in tribute.

"To the gods!" We repeated, also raising our glasses. Nymphs brought around strawberry waffles, pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon and other things. I took a short stack of pancakes dribbled with syrup and strawberries.

"Geez, Annabeth, are you going to eat all that?" My half-brother, Jake, joked. He poked me in the shoulder and smiled. I grinned at him and took a huge mouthful of the pancake. Our table stood up with our plates to give a small sacrifice to the gods.

"To Athena," I whisper, cutting a piece and throwing it into the fire.

The smell reaches my nose, and I take it in greedily. Lilies, freshly cut grass, bananas, brownies, and something else... It smelled suspiciously like sea salt. I stood there, puzzled. Sea salt? But- I was whisked away by Jake before I could comprehend what it meant.

The god of sea was Poseidon. But... I shook my head, and push the thought to the back of my head.

The pancakes were delicious, and I finished them quickly.

Breakfast was dismissed, and I led the cabin to our metalwork class with Hephaestus's cabin.

A dented shield sat on a table from the last class, and I took a hammer and sat in front of it. The front of the shield was decorated with swirls and ancient Greek type of drawings. They were morphed by a few dents in the steel. I took my iron hammer and struck the back of it gently. I hit it again and again until the dent was no more, perfectly smooth.

A small dent was on the far side of it, and I worked on it. I was so absorbed in my work, I didn't notice Beckendorf come up behind me.

"Annabeth," he growled.

"Oh my gods, Beckendorf! You scared me!" I punched him in the shoulder.

"Chiron wants all the senior counselors at the Big House."

"Oh. Okay."

We walked to the Big House together, carefully leaving a few yards between us.

Chiron looked stern as we stepped onto the porch. He led us around to the pinochle table where eleven of the senior campers and the counselors sat.

Luke moved over and I sat down next to him.

"What's going on?" I whispered to him. He shrugged.

Chiron cleared his throat, and the nonexistent chatter disappeared. "As you know, Grover Underwood was spending the year at Yancy Academy, a boarding school not from here. He met a young man by the name Percy Jackson. Grover felt that Percy was a powerful demigod, and called for me."

I perked up at this. A new kid is coming? Maybe he's the guy who's going to give me the quest! Hope flared up in me. Luke glanced over at me, reading my thoughts. I grinned at him.

"I met Percy, and I agree that he is definitely a demigod. Grover is on his way to the camp right now.

"Now, when he gets here, I want you to watch him. He may be a son of the Big Three. Luke, you watch him especially. He'll be in your cabin, so keep an eye on him."

We were dismissed after Chiron finished his lecture, and I went to my next lesson.

Chiron called me back to the Big House that evening.

"Annabeth, I know you may think this is the child you need, but don't get your hopes up. There's only a very slim chance it may be him. But if he is, please don't-"

A roar echoed from past the hill, followed by the sound of a car exploding. Whatever it was bellowed again.

"Chiron is that the-" I looked around anxiously. "_Minotaur?_"

He nodded, his eyes trained on the hill. My face paled and I turned back to the hill.

Three people appeared on the hill, on the other side of the barrier. The Minotaur came into sight, and the people split up. A short kid turned away from the other two, who stumbled away. One of them seemed to be sick.

_This is almost exactly like what happened to Thalia, _I thought. I held my breath as it charged the boy. He jumped to the side in just in time, and the monster ran past him. Meanwhile, the other person was laying the sick boy on the ground. The Minotaur turned toward her she stepped away from the sick boy, and Minotaur followed her. He charged, and the woman made a move to jump to the side as the boy had done. But the creature stuck his hands out on either and grabbed her by the neck.

Even down here, 2,500 feet away, I could here the roar of the monster and the scream of the boy as the women disappeared in a flash of golden light. Instantly, my mind flashed back to Thalia, and how I had felt when she had disappeared.

The beast bent over the sick boy, sniffing him. My eyes looked back to the other boy, who had taken off his red jacket. He must have yelled something, since the Minotaur turned to him. It roared and shook his hands.

The boy backed up to Thalia's pine tree, holding his jacket in front of him. I pressed my lips as the Minotaur charged him, arms out at either side.

When the monster was only a yard away, the boy jumped straight up and land on the creature's shoulders.

"Wow," I said under my breath. Chiron smiled.

It ran around, wild. Finally, it turned around to the sick boy. The boy on the Minotaur's back shifted around. He put both hands on one horn and pulled. The horn was ripped off the beast's head. It roared in agony and threw him off its back. He landed on his head, and sat up quickly as the monster charged. As the Minotaur ran past, he stabbed the horn into it. The Minotaur bellowed and was blown away in the wind of sand.

He tripped over to where the other boy was.

On my head, the rain came to a stop.

The boy picked up his friend and stumbled down towards us. I made a move to go to him, but Chiron shook his head. As he drew nearer, I could hear him crying and yelling for his mother, who I suspected was the woman who disappeared.

The boy he was holding was Grover. Blood trickled out of his mouth. He staggered onto the porch and dropped Grover, and fell down. We bent over him and he looked at us. Black hair made a halo around his pale face, stained with tears and rain. He had green eyes.

"He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

The boy's eyes fluttered close as I took his arms. I pulled him inside. Chiron assisted me in pulling him into a bed.

"May you do me the favor of caring for him?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes, sir."

He smiled at me and left the room. A nymph brought me a bowl of ambrosia.

"Here you," she said quietly.

"Thanks."

The boy's mouth was parted a little bit, and drool dribbled out of his mouth. He was skinny. The only slightly intimidating thing about him was the memory of the fight between him and the Minotaur. How could a weakling like this be the boy that would give me my quest?


	3. The Newbie

Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Most dialogue belongs to Rick Riordan.

**The Newbie...**

I sighed and put the spoon into his mouth. Chiron had informed me that this boy was the famous Percy Jackson. So far, he'd drooled and talked in his sleep. I've learned that a math teacher, Mrs. Dodds, had attacked him. He had killed her with a sword.

Ambrosia dripped down onto his chin. I snorted and wiped the spoon over his chin, getting most of it off. The spoon left some spit and ambrosia residue on his chin. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around, his gaze falling on me. Excited that he was finally awake, I peppered him with questions.

"What will happen at the summer solstice?"

He blinked a few times before saying, "What?" His voice was hoarse, like he hadn't talked in weeks.

I checked the room for people, and once I was sure we were alone, I tried again. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

Percy looked confused through his grogginess. "I'm sorry. I don't..."

Argus knocked on the door, so I shoved more ambrosia into his mouth, cutting him off.

"Come in!" I hoped my voice sounded light and innocent.

Argus came in and looked at me strangely. Crap. I knew I should've let Dad sign me up for those acting lessons.

"It's time for my shift."

"Right."

I stood straight and yawned. Looking back at Percy, I saw something that I didn't see before. Despite the drool and ambrosia dripping over his bottom lip, he was, in a way, cute. Not that I was like, in love with him. No one would ever be as great as Luke. Not even this supposed Big Three's son…

The next afternoon, I stood with Chiron and Mr. D. Argus had just helped me move Percy to the porch. He had left to look over other things, and I went to hang out with Chiron until dinner.

They had been playing pinochle since noon. Grover had given me company until half an hour ago, so he could wait until Percy came around.

I looked over the railing at Camp Half Blood. Ancient Greek buildings peppered the valley, reminding me of my dream to be an architect. Kids in the camp t-shirts did their daily activities. Horseback riding and archery, sword fighting and combat, and canoeing were only a few of the things going on. Older demigods and satyrs on free time played volleyball, and the younger kids played tag near the woods.

I smiled and turned back to Chiron. He was winning pinochle. Again. Mr. D sat across from him, looking grumpy. His ever present drunk look only took away from his baby-like appearance. Though, he did seem like a baby at times...

Voices echoed down the side of the porch, and I guessed Percy was awake. I looked at Chiron and he shook his head.

"They have to talk."

I nodded and put my elbows on my shoulder, bracing myself.

Percy and Grover came around the corner and down the porch. When they got nearer to us, Grover said something to Percy quietly. I eyed them. While Grover was talking to him, both of their eyes went from Mr. D, to me, and to Chiron.

"Mr. Brunner!" Percy called. Who?

Chiron turned around and smiled at him.

"Ah, good, Percy. Now we have four for pinochle."

Percy sat down next to Mr. D, who sighed heavily.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

Percy moved his chair away from him. "Uh, thanks."

"Annabeth?" I stood up from where I was leaning on the rail, and went over to Chiron. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go and check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure, Chiron," I said.

I eyed Percy again, and for the first time, I noticed he was holding his minotaur horn. He looked expectant, like he thought I was going to compliment him.

"You drool when you sleep." I took off running. It felt good to run.

Luke was sitting on a bunk, reading a book (in ancient Greek). I knocked on the wall near him, and he looked up at me.

"Hey, Annabeth. What's up?"

"Percy's here. He's going to be staying in your cabin."

"Oh. That's cool."

"So, is there a spot for him... somewhere?"

I glanced around the cabin, which was stuffed with different aged kids. Luke looked around too.

"Not right now, but we can make room," he replied, smiling at me. The scar on his face rippled. I blushed and smiled back.

"Okay," I said.

I watched him as he talked some kids into moving their sleeping bags to make room for Percy. He came back, smiling.

"All done. So, what's Percy like?"

A few kids around us were listening, eager to know about this new kid.

"I don't really know. I mean, he killed the Minotaur-"

Whispers exploded around us. A few kids even ran out of the cabin to spread the news.

Luke, always calm, raised his eyebrows. "Really? That's impressive. How old is he?"

"Twelve."

His eyebrows went up even higher. "Twelve, huh? So he's only your age. Wait- Let me guess: You think he's the person you've been waiting for."

I bit my lip and nodded. Luke sighed. "He might be. You never know."

Gods, Luke must think I'm a little girl who has her hopes up over something pathetic.

"You understand, right? I really need this quest," I asked him, trying to backtrack any bad thoughts he had of me. His face darkened.

"Quests don't always go well, Annabeth."

I nodded. "I know," I replied quietly.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Whatever. Have you talked to Percy?"

"Not really. I mean, he came last night and passed out for two days. I talked to him for a bit, but I don't know anything about him."

"Okay. Does he seem cool?" Why did Luke want to know so much about him?

"Yeah, he seems fine." Luke nodded and looked around at his cabin. I bit my lip and tried hard to not to stare at him. He was seven years older than me. The law said that it was illegal for someone older than eighteen to date someone younger than eighteen.

"Well, I'm going to wait outside."

He nodded without looking at me.

I jogged to my cabin and got my book from under my pillow. Jogging back to cabin eleven, I saw Chiron standing up from his wheel chair. I sat down near the door way of Hermes' cabin and opened my book. It was written in ancient Greek.

_Greek buildings were mainly made of wood, but some were made of limestone or a material called tuff. Tuff is a rock made of volcanic ash merged into one whole. It comes out of vents during eruptions. Greece had a profusion of tuff. _

_Buildings were rarely made of marble, as it was so expensive. Marble was found only in Attica, on a mountain by the name of Pantelakos. In few islands, including Paros, marble was a natural resource. Shipping marble was not an easy task. _

_Marble was used only as decoration, not for structural reasons. All though, in the Classical period, it was used as structural material._

_Buildings such as the Parthenon building were designed with columns on each side of the base of the buildings. This design was called peristyle (also known as peripteral). _

I was ripped out of my book when I heard Chiron and Percy coming toward me. I looked up from my book. Percy stood in front of me, looking bewildered. I eyed him half amused and halfdissatisfied.

"Annabeth, I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir."

Chiron turned toward Percy. "Cabin eleven. Make yourself at home."

Percy took his time studying the cabin as the campers bowed to Chiron.

"Well, then. Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."

He galloped away, leaving me and Percy alone with cabin eleven.

Over Percy's shoulder, I saw Luke and the others staring at him, waiting for him to do something. He didn't. Finally, I decided to give him a little push.

"Well? Go on."

Since he was nervous, he tripped when he came in. The campers chuckled. For the first time in along time, cabin eleven was completely silent.

"Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven."

Andrew, a true son of Hermes, called out, "Regular or undetermined?"

Percy was at a loss for words, so I stepped in for him. "Undetermined."

A collective groan went through the cabin. Luke came towards us. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there," he welcomed, gesturing to the spot he had cleared up a little earlier.

"This is Luke," I introduce, blushing. My voice got a little higher, the way it always did when I was around him. Percy looked at me, a ghost of a smirk on his face. Instantly, I put my tough demeanor back on. "He'll be your counselor for now."

"For now?"

"You're undetermined. They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're in here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of all travelers."

Percy studied the cabin, taking in what Luke had said.

"How long will I be here?"

"Good question. Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

Everyone laughed. Even Luke smiled.

"Come on. I'll show you the volleyball court," I saved, feeling the embarrassment he probably didn't feel.

"I've already feel it."

This was going to be a long summer. "Come on." I said, taking his wrist and leading him out of the cabin.

Once we were out of earshot of the cabin, I started to scold him. "Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes impatiently. "I can't believe I thought you were the one," I mutter, more to myself than to him.

"What's your problem?" he demanded angrily. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

Boy, this boy frustrated me. I must had known him only for a few days, and I was liking him less and less. It might have been his naivety, but I didn't know.

"Don't talk like that! You know how many kids at this camp wish they had your chance?"

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

He shook his head, and said, "Look, if the thing I fought was really _the _Minotaur, the same one in the stories..."

"Yes."

"Then there's only one."

"Yes," I repeat.

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So..."

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up," he sneered sarcastically.

"They don't have souls like you and me," I explain. "You can dispel them for awhile, maybe even for a whole lifetime of your lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they reform."

He was silent for a moment. "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword-"

"The Fur...," I started, cutting him off. Before I said the true name, I correct myself. "I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?" he questioned defensively.

"You talk in your sleep."

He backed off a little before whipping another question at me. "You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' tortures, right?"

Subconsciously, I glanced at the ground, where the Underground laid a few thousand feet below. "You should call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we _can _say without it thundering? Why do I even have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there," he complained, pointing towards the empty cabins.

I felt myself blanch. It was taboo to stay in those cabins unless you were... Never mind. It was impossible. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or... your parent."

"My mom is Sally Jackson. She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

Did he simply just not get it? "I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"He's dead. I never knew him."

A sigh escaped my lips. I feel bad for the kid, I really do. It was only about five or six years ago that I was in his shoes (although I was a little easier to persuade since we were chased around by mythical monsters for two years). He would give in soon.

"You're father isn't dead, Percy."

"How can you say that? You know him?"

"No, of course not," I snorted.

"Then how can you say-"

"Because I know _you_. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

"You don't know anything about me," he retorted, sticking his defiantly.

"No?" I shot back, quirking an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"How-"

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, his ears and face turning a light red.

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD- you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

"You sound like... you went through the same thing?" It wasn't a statement. It was a question that required an answer.

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you wouldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar," he repeated.

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half blood."

Percy looked bewildered and his mouth opened and closed without him even knowing it.

Through the stunned silence that had been smothering us came Clarisse's voice, saying smugly, "Well! A newbie!"

We looked at her. She hadn't changed in the past two days. Her greasy brown hair still hung limply around her beefy build. Sauntering behind her were three girls I recognized as Clarisse's half-sisters. They were all big and beefy like the leading girl.

"Clarisse, why don't you go polish your spear or something," I suggested lightly, staying away from distinct insults.

"Sure, Miss Princess. So I can run you through with it on Friday night."

"_Erre es korakas!_" I curses in ancient Greek, my temper lost. "You don't stand a chance."

Clarisse flinched subtly, and I smirked. Her intimidating demeanor was still on, though. This was obvious, as she said, "We'll pulverize you." She turned to Percy, who had been watching the exchange with wary eyes. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares," I introduce them.

"Like... the war god?" he asked, innocently blinking. I felt an urge to roll my eyes at the naivety of him.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No," he said. "It explains the bad smell."

Wow. Brave kid.

She scowled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy," he bluntly corrected her.

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

Comprehension flowed through my brain. "Clarisse-"

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

I took a deep breath, controlling my anger. Calm, Annabeth. Athena always has a plan. You'll figure out what to do.

It figures out I didn't have to though. Percy took care of it.

I stood in the corner of girls' restroom.

After Percy had handed me horn, Clarisse had dragged him –kicking and fighting the whole way, I might add- into the bathrooms. They joked about him being Big Three material. I had to bite my lip from speaking out when Clarisse said, "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."

My fingers were spread over my eyes, ready to block my sight of anything... unsightly.

She had him kneeling over a toilet, holding him down hard.

But something happened. After that, it was a blur... kind of. I saw a wave of gross water blowing straight out of the toilet Percy was leaning over. It hit Clarisse, sending her onto her butt. The other toilets joined their kin in blowing water, and Clarisse's buddies were hit, too. Soon the showers turned on too. The four girls were sent out of bathroom on a wave of water.

The water had hit me too, but not with as much force as it had hit Clarisse. I turned away from the door way, my hands hanging at my sides, and faced Percy. He was sitting in a circle of dry floor, not a single _droplet _of water on him, despite the fact the bathroom was flooded. Percy stood up slowly.

"How did you...," I trailed off.

"I don't know," he answered, equally puzzled.

We walked together outside. Clarisse and her friends were laying on the now wet dirt, surrounded by a circle of on-lookers.

"You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead," she spat.

Percy, without thinking, retorted arrogantly, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

She was dragged back to her cabin by her friends while she struggled to get loose and shred Percy from piece to piece.

I stared at Percy for a long time.

"What? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

A seedling of an idea was sprouting in my mind. Athena had a plan; _always_.


End file.
